Problem: In triangle $ABC$, the measure of $\angle A$ is $86$ degrees. The measure of $\angle B$ is $22$ degrees more than three times the measure of $\angle C$. What is the measure, in degrees, of $\angle C$?
Solution: In a triangle, the degrees of the three angles add up to $180$. We set the degree measure for $\angle C$ to be $x$. Therefore, the angle measure for $\angle B$ is $3x+22$. We add all of the degrees together to $180$. Then we have: \begin{align*}
86+3x+22+x &= 180 \\
108+4x &= 180 \\
4x &= 72 \\
x &= 18.
\end{align*} Therefore, we have that the degree measure of $\angle C$ is $\boxed{18 \text{ degrees}}$.